Bleach - Vengeance of the Damned
Setting Vengeance of the Damned is a story about an exiled Shinigami who is returning to retrieve an artefact from Karakura Town. The artefact, which was long hidden by the Soul Society has the power to forcibly submit a Shinigami's zanpakuto meaning it grants the wielder instant Bankai. Using this, the Shinigami plans to create an all powerful army to overthrow Soul Society. At the same time, Kurosaki Ichigo is thrown into a mystery when a Quincy begins murdering Shinigami. Is it linked to Uryu's developing paranoia, and what does it have to do with the strange enemies appearing in Karakura? As the mystery deepens, Ichigo and his friends learn they may have less allies than they thought... Character Types There are many parties of characters in the story, including: - The Gotei 13 - made up of all the Shinigami, the Gotei 13 is now being run by the Head Captain. After the murders, he has become blind to all other things and is focusing only on capturing the assailant, ignoring all evidence of the rise of the exiled Shinigami. This has put the Gotei 13 at odds with Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends as they struggle to maintain a balance of power and security. - The Refugees - an ancient group of Quincy, the Refugees have been hiding out in Soul Society ever since they were wrongly accused of murdering Shinigami by Yamamoto. They originally are made up of five members, but since recent events in the story, Uryu Ishida has joined their ranks and they have also sided with Ichigo and his friends as they are fully aware of the threat to the worlds. They are known by Kisuke Urahara and Ryuken Ishida. - The Damned Shinigami - a hidden group of Shinigami who are ruled by an exiled Shinigami who craves the artefact in Karakura Town. They are made up of mostly high level Shinigami, but not high enough to have legitimately achieved Bankai. There are a few members who pose even a strong threat to Shinigami like Urahara and it is presumed, due to information given by one of the Refugees, that the leader may be a former member of the Royal Guard. Known Members Ichigo's Friends - Ichigo Kurosaki - locked in the Repentance Cell. - Uryu Ishida - location currently unknown. - Orihime Inoue - sent home to Karakura. - Sado Yasotora - sent home to Karakura. - Rukia Kuchiki - locked up in Seireitei. - Renji Abarai - locked up in Seireitei. The Refugees - Maryn Cascada - locked up in Seireitei. - Riko Cascada - locked up in Seireitei. - Jin - locked up in Seireitei. - Elderly Quincy - locked up in Seireitei. - Stern Quincy - locked up in Seireitei. The Damned Shinigami - The Leader - last seen in a meeting with the high ranking members. - Arro - facing Soroza and Gerdorer. - Yurickh Juurigo - (Deceased) Eaten by Gerdorer. - Shadowy Girl - preparing to torture Ouran Ishida. - The Creature - (Deceased) killed by Ichigo Kurosaki. - Kokato Saujo - (Deceased) killed by Rukia Kuchiki. - Rudanba - (Deceased) killed by Ichigo Kurosaki. - Zenra Kenobe - (Deceased) killed by Jin. - Sira Shishki - (Deceased) killed by Maryn Cascada. - Masked Boy - (Deceased) killed by Riko Cascada. - Ouran Ishida - confronting the Shadowy Girl. - Soroza - facing Arro. - Gerdorer - facing Arro. List of Chapters and Story Arcs Karakura Assault Arc 1. Blue Horizon 2. Inventing the Truth 3. Concealed Anguish 4. Fight for Answers 5. Tainted Bloodline 6. Schemes in the Shadows 7. Sickening Sights 8. First of Many 9. Mysterious, Mischevious 10. Haunting Suspicions 11. Just Confide in Me 12. Stare Unto Doom 13. Take Three 14. Flowing Orange Stars 15. Worse Than Your Bark 16. Enter the Forgotten 17. Secrets of the Past 18. Don't Push It 19. Cry of Helplessness The Refugee Revival Arc 20. Set into Motion 21. Stab in the Dark 22. Smashing the Law 23. Villainy Assembles 24. Working it Out 25. The Fourth Assault 26. Call Me Quincy Archer? 27. Drain My Hatred Dry 28. Battle in the Dark 29. Kido Beat Down 30. Pride as Shinigami, Pride as Quincy 31. Distorted Two Worlds